Aftermath of The Break Up
by Man of Faith
Summary: How many of you guys didn't like how the whole thing ended in "Breakup In Paris"? This is how I felt things should have gone after the Eiffel Tower scene.


**AN: Hey guys, so this is my one-shot of what I believe should be the aftermath of "Breakup In Paris." Let me know what you think. Please note that I do not own anything of the Suite Life Series. They belong to Disney.  
**

* * *

**London/Bailey's Cabin**

**London's POV**

UGH! There she goes again! It's been about a week since the hick broke up with the nerd and she is STILL crying over it! DAMNIT! I thought she wanted to break up with Cody, but she sure isn't acting like it. Thank goodness for her it's spring break or else Miss Tutweiller would be asking all kinds of questions and would probably be bugging me as well. Still, having to share a room with this sobbing pile of mess just isn't worth not being asked to help. I don't know who to kill first, Cody or her! They're both idiots and they call me dumb! I think I need to call daddy and ask him to some how send these two to a deserted island so they would never be heard from again! As I was about to pick up my phone and dial, I got a text from Zack that read: MEET ME IN MY ROOM! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

I sighed, looks like I'm not the only one that is dealing with the aftermath of the stupidity that is Cody and Bailey. From the few times I was able to see Cody on board, he was looking as miserable as or even worse than my roommate. Even during his shifts, his greetings to guests made me cringe and Moseby as mad as I've ever seen him. Moseby's trying, as much as Zack and I, to be understandable, but this was getting way too much. I love both of them as dearly as Zack probably does, but I don't think either one of us is going to be able to handle this for another 2 months before summer break. I walked out of my cabin and towards Zack's cabin, hoping we will find some way of ending this.

**Zack/Marcus' Cabin**

**Zack's POV**

We'll all gathered in my room right now, with London, Moseby, Tut, Woody, Marcus, and myself, all thinking of a way to end the miserable dark cloud hanging over us thanks to my brother's and his girlfriend's (well ex-girlfriend now) stupid pride, stubborn nature, and just plain idiocy.

"Does anyone know what exactly happened?" Tut asked, never really getting the full story.

"I've been wondering that myself for the past week. I know Cody can be a perfectionist, but even I didn't think a romantic night in Paris could be screwed up by him," Moseby added.

"From what I gathered from the miserable little man that used to be my twin, it was all a misunderstanding at first that turned into a major argument," I answered, trying to make sense of it all.

"That's all he told you? DAMN! I wish I was consoling him then Bailey," London exclaimed.

"So Bailey told you more then?" Marcus asked.

"More like every single detail. Okay, so I'm sure all of you know that Cody had asked me to do a dry run with him on the date he was setting up for Bailey, right."

"Yes and I still want to smack him for that idea, but anyways, please continue," Zack said, realizing he was interrupting.

"So we're on the Eiffel Tower doing the last part of the date and the moron decided to dip me, look me tenderly in the eyes, and say everything that he was going to say to Bailey to me, not realizing anyone could have seen us. Well, as luck would have it, Bailey shows up on the Eiffel Tower at that moment to see that scene and thought Cody was cheating on her."

"Oh Cody…" Tut responded, shaking her head at the stupidity from one of her best students.

"Oh trust me, when you hear the ending, you won't be going 'oh Cody' at all!" London exclaimed.

"From the looks he gave me, I had a feeling they were both at fault," Zack added in.

"They were! In any case, Bailey of course, was pissed and jumped to the conclusion that Cody was cheating on without confronting him on it. That was stupid on her part, especially running into the comforting arms of another man instead of going to her anniversary dinner and confronting Cody on it."

"Well she was hurt. I can't imagine wanting to confront my boyfriend after seeing that scene," Tut acknowledged.

"Still, Cody has been more than faithful this past year. I can't imagine why Bailey would have thought otherwise," Moseby said in defense of Cody.

"That was exactly what Cody told Bailey when the two of them finally talked. Of course, neither one of those two let their stupid pride down and actually talk to one another. They began arguing again and started to let out all the tensions and problems in their relationship, especially both of their competitive natures. Well, that just brought up their prideful nature even more and it ended with Cody suggesting that since Bailey doesn't appreciate his efforts, maybe they should just break up. Bailey responded with asking if that's what he wanted. Cody of course, wouldn't let down his damn pride to say no, went silent. Bailey took that as a yes and ran off crying."

"You're right London, I don't think I want to say 'oh Cody' anymore," Tut said, shaking her head in disbelief over the stupidity of her two best students.

"So what are we going to do now?" Woody asked, "I mean, it's not like we could get these two to talk to one another."

"You know Plywood," I began to say as my mind was working warp speed, "That might not be a bad idea."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Marcus asked, "Those two are stuck in such a rut, nothing will shake them out of it."

"That is, unless we tell both of them that the other is injured. Their natural instinct and love for one another will spur them out of their rut."

"Zack," Moseby began, "That is despicable, loathsome, manipulative, and down right genius. Who knew your hooligan ways could actually be of some good use?"

"MR. MOSEBY!" Queen Tut started, "You aren't suggesting we use such manipulative tactics on young minds such as Cody and Bailey do you?"

"Would you rather have your grading curve go kaput when school starts again Monday or have a chance of having your two best students at their best again?" Moseby asked as he gave Tut a knowing look. To my surprise, Tut did a complete 180 very quickly.

"Well, when you put it that way," Tut said before looking at me, "What do you have in mind Zack?"

As I began to explain my idea, the evil grins started to appear on everyone's faces. It seems like everyone loves my idea.

**London/Bailey's Cabin**

As Bailey continued to lie on her bed, crying her eyes out at the continued thought of breaking up with Cody, the first guy she ever loved. Yes, loved, just like how Cody felt about her. She knew that things had gotten too heated and things were said that had been kept inside for a long time. She wasn't lying when they were arguing about their competitive nature, that part was very true. If anything else, they were both very strong will, stubborn, and competitive people and the thought of someone else outshining them or putting them down was seen as a detriment. Yet, if she had to admit it, that was also why she really loved Cody. No one she knew could ever challenge her on the level that Cody could and she should have been mature enough to take that as a good thing. However, their competitive nature butted heads. Along with the jealousy they both felt at times, it was no wonder there was such a blow up as the one that happened on the Eiffel Tower. Now, she wonder if Cody would ever speak to her again, let alone possibly wants to get back together. As she continued to think about things, Zack bolted into her cabin.

"BAILEY! YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF BED QUICKLY!" Zack shouted, looking really panicky.

"GO AWAY ZACK!" Bailey shouted as she covered her head with her blanket, "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR TEASING!"

"Bailey! You got to come with me! Cody's hurt!" Zack shouted, which caused Bailey to bolt straight up.

"He's what? What happened?" Bailey asked in a panic, with her eyes showing a lot of concern and love, which caused Zack to smirk inwardly. _I guess someone still loves a certain twin_

"He was trying to do an experiment in the science lab and I guess he was still very distraught over the breakup that he wasn't paying much attention to the chemicals. Well he mixed the wrong chemicals and the whole thing blew up in his face. Mr. Moseby won't let us go in right now, but that never stopped me before. I need you to come with me to assess the damages."

"Wait," Bailey began, stopping Zack from dragging her to the science lab, "are you sure it's safe for us to go in there?"

"Do you care about that or do you care about Cody's life?"

At the mention of that, Bailey forgot all of her concerns and ran straight towards the science lab with Zack right behind her.

**Cody/Woody's Cabin**

Cody was currently sitting on his chair, staring at the photo album that Bailey had made him for his birthday. He shed a tear for every memory he could remember of them together. If only he wasn't as stubborn about things, but his pride was definitely stopping him from going to Bailey and begging her to take him back. If he had to look back, Cody knew he shouldn't have blown up on Bailey like that and accepted her apology. Yet, it hurt like hell that she would even think that he would cheat on her. He was completely faithful since the beginning, even when those girls in home ec were flirting with him. Hadn't that proved his loyalties? Yet, if he was honest with himself, Cody also knew that he should have spoken up more when Bailey had asked if he wanted to break up. Truth of the matter was, he never did and he still didn't want to. His damn stubbornness and pride forced him to give up the love of his life and now he was definitely paying for it. As Cody continued to think about his mistakes, London walked in unannounced into his room.

"Cody! I need your help with my science project that's due on Friday!" London yelled as she pulled the grief-stricken nerd out of his chair.

"London! Can't you see I'm busy?" Cody whined, not particularly liking the disturbance.

"All I see is a sobbing mess that used to be my friend," London observed.

"Well, I'm still kind of not over my breakup yet if you cared to know," Cody shot back at London.

"Oh I know and I still think you and that farm girl are idiots, but I could care less for people who make themselves miserable instead of letting go of their damn pride and become happy again."

"Since when did you care?" Cody wondered.

"I always did. In fact, I was the first one to even notice you two were going to have problems. Why in the world did you think I keep telling Bailey to break up with you? Because you two were going to eventually unless the both of you stopped being two stubborn bulls locking horns with one another. You two needed to break up in order to learn what you each had to offer in the relationship. Without that appreciation for one another, well, you two right now are the end result of it," London said sagely.

Cody smiled at his long time friend, "When did you get so wise?"

"I always have. Now move it mister! If you don't get into that lab right now to help me I will call daddy's private army to storm into this room right now and rip off your…"

"I'm going already!" Cody shouted fearfully as he exited the cabin, with an evil smiling London behind him.

**Science Lab**

The two unsuspecting victims were entering from the two different entrances of the Science Lab before getting pushed in by their friends and being locked in from both sides. As the two were pounding on their respective doors, both learned they were not getting out until things get resolved. Cody and Bailey turned around and saw that they fell right into a trap, but neither wanting to admit their own stupidity. They both took a seat, facing one another, but kept silent for a long time. As the hour passed, the two were still staring daggers at one another, but there wasn't even the slightest hint of either making a noise. Finally, Cody had enough of the silence as he sighed and began to speak.

"Bails, are we just going to sit here and wait until they let us out? You know that they won't and London will make sure we stay until we either resolve our issues or we die trying."

"She doesn't really give us much of a choice does she?" Bailey muttered, thinking of murderous ways to make the heiress suffer in her sleep.

"She means well. I mean, they all mean well. We both have been sobbing messes the past week. We were just lucky it was Spring Break."

"So, what do you have to say to me then?" Bailey asked as she stared a hole between Cody's eyes.

Before even thinking about it, Cody began to say the words that Bailey didn't think he would say in this case, "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Bailey asked, slightly in shock that she heard him say it.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of not appreciating what I did for our anniversary. I know you would have loved every moment of it and I should have just done it instead of going through a dry run with London. I just wanted everything to be perfect. I mean, I never had a girlfriend for as long as I did with you and it scared me that for the first time in my life, I didn't know if what I planned was good enough. First anniversaries are suppose to be special, not the mess that I made," Cody said as he sulked down on the chair.

Seeing him in such a mess, Bailey's own love for Cody took over as she moved over and hugged Cody from behind, putting her arms around his neck from behind, "I should be the one saying sorry. Instead of coming to you about things, I let my own jealousy and pride take over when I saw you dipping London like that. I should have known you never would cheat on me. You've been loyal since the day I was with you and nothing you've done has ever made me think differently. If I had just let go of my damn stubbornness and just confront you about it, we would have had a better anniversary and probably still be together right now."

"Would we?" Cody asked, much to the shock of Bailey.

Cody turned around and looked at Bailey in the eyes, "Bails, as much as I love you, can you honestly say that if you had confronted me about things earlier, our anniversary would have gone on without another hitch?"

"I guess. I mean, I would have apologized and we would have put the whole thing behind us."

"Well I don't," Cody said as he took Bailey's hand into his own, "I love you Bailey and I still do, but talking to London earlier made me realize that our relationship had a lot of problems even before this whole mess. We are two very prideful and stubborn people who can't seem to compromise ourselves for the betterment of our relationship and one another. We're very competitive people and we at times; tend to let our competitive nature get the best of us. I love that you push me to my limits and challenge me, but until I am able to deal with it in a mature manner, we're always going to end up fighting when all of that pent up emotion gets the better of us."

Bailey looked down on the floor before looking back up at Cody, this time with a small smile, "I guess you and I really do think alike because I was thinking the same thing. Cody, it felt so wonderful hearing that you loved me because that's how I feel about you. Yet, after the week of crying and assessing our relationship, I've come the same conclusion as you. We both need to grow a little more before getting back together. I don't want to end up hating you or losing the love that we had for the past year because of some petty differences that we can't resolve because we aren't mature enough to resolve them."

"So, does that me we are still broken up?" Cody asked.

"No," Bailey said with a sad smile as she kissed Cody's cheek, "but we are going to take a break and get back to getting to know one another more. Along with that, we need to take more of a self assessment of ourselves and try to better ourselves for this relationship."

"As much as I hate to agree with you on that point," Cody said as he returned the kiss on her cheek as well, "I believe you are right."

As the two friends smiled at the decision they made, the rest of their friends came in, knowing that the two had at the very least made up with one another.

"So, are you two going back to being the happy, mushy, sickeningly sweet couple again?" Zack asked with a teasing smile.

"No, we're going to take a break and see if we could do some evaluations of ourselves to better ourselves and the possible future of the relationship," Bailey answered as the two stood side by side.

"I think both Bailey and I want to thank every one of you for dealing with us for the past week, especially Zack, Woody, London, and Marcus. I don't know how you guys were able to do it, but you did. Thanks guys," Cody said as he smiled at his friends.

"It's our pleasure Cody," London said as she smiled at her two friends. As Cody and Bailey walked out of the Science Lab, the remaining group looked at them and smiled.

"It looks like those two have some much needed growing up to do," Miss Tutweiller said as she was proud that even her two best students were able to learn something that one cannot teach in a book.

"Yes," Mr. Moseby added as he too, was beaming with pride, "and it seems as if they are off on the right track."

"Yeah," Woody said, "I give them two weeks."

"Woody!" London shouted as she smacked her curly-haired friend on the arm, "I give it two months."

"Knowing those two love birds, I bet they won't last a week," Marcus added to the conversation.

"Oh give them a little bit more credit," Miss Tutweiller said before adding her opinion on it, "I say a month."

"Emma!" exclaimed Mr. Moseby before he took got sucked into the wager, "I say three weeks."

"And I say six weeks," Zack said as the final guess, "would any one care to make a wager on that?"

"ZACK!" the five of them yelled at the twin in disbelief before laughing and said, "YOU'RE ON!"


End file.
